Guppy Minion
by animal-luver8153
Summary: Minion is the last of his kind. Right? Wrong. It seems that there's going to be a new addition to the Megamind family. "Welcome to the world, son." One-shot. MMxRR


**Guppy Minion**

**Summary: **Minion is the last of his kind. Right? Wrong. It seems that there's going to be a new addition to the Megamind family. "Welcome to the world, son." One-shot.

A flashing, beeping, buzzing thing started flashing, beeping, and buzzing on Megamind's nightstand and in an instant Megamind was awake.

"It's time!" Megamind turned to his angrily groaning partner next to him in the bed, "Roxanne it's time!"

Quickly jumping for his fuzzy bat slippers Megamind bounced out of bed and sprinted for the door. Roxanne followed in a less insane and compulsive manner, but she is still excited enough to cautiously run down the Lair's hallway, down a flight of stairs, and into the special genetics laboratory that had been built only just a few months ago. A dozen or so brainbots were floating around the high ceiling, chattering excitedly to each other in their secret robotic language. They had been waiting a long time for this too.

In the lab there was the ever present machines covered in Tesla coils and blinky dials, but the heart and soul of the room was focused on the giant raised fish tank in the center. The tank was outfitted with a few aquarium plants, many tastefully colored rocks, along with a miniature cave in the middle in which Minion could reside in comfortably.

From the tank Minion could be seen frantically swimming back and forth yelling, "It's time! It's time!"

Megamind quickly activated one of the large screens on the wall with a remote and a live feed from inside the little cave began recording. On the screen was an image of the result of four months of careful planning, intense DNA research, and another seven weeks of anxious waiting, double checking the data, and strangled hope.

For on the screen was the round, green-brown form of a large fish egg.

A _hatching_ fish egg.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Minion was now spinning in circles, "What do I do? What do I do?"

"Minion," Roxanne tried to get his attention.

"What if he doesn't make it? What if something goes wrong? What if he's not sentient?"

"Minion…" she tried a little louder.

"What if he doesn't like me? What if I'm a lousy father? What if-"

"Minion!" she shouted.

"Yes Ma'am?" Minion answered, temporarily forgetting everything and reverting to his normal state of being the minion/sidekick/butler/chef/maid to Megamind and Roxanne.

"Relax," Roxanne pressed her fingertips gently on the glass of the tank, "Everything's going to be alright. All the questions you're asking are about to be answered so stop panicking and be there when he comes out."

Minion's eye twitched a bit, "Right, you're right. Sorry…"

Swiftly swimming back to the cave in what couldn't be called a straight line, Minion began to stare at the shaking egg resting on the floor. The squishy egg walls were near-transparent, allowing a small glimpse of the little life inside. Minion sighed shakily, this was it. All the time he spent using his fins to make sure there was enough oxygenated water inside the cave. All the hours he spent talking to the egg like it could hear him. All the chores that had been delegated to the brainbots so he could be here. All the times he had arrived late to one of Megamind's showdowns with one of the random villains that came to challenge him and then had ran home as soon it was done. This is what it all came down too.

Then it happened. So fast that had Minion blinked in that second he would have missed it.

A rip had appeared in the egg membrane.

Megamind and Roxanne held each other and held their breath as they watched the image of the tiny little creature poking a hesitant fin out, then another, then … it was out. A miniscule version of Minion floated at the bottom of the cave, eyes that seemed far too big for its body looking about intelligently.

Minion looked down at his new son, "Guppy."

Guppy looked up at his father, "Dada."

Guppy then swam up to Minion and nestled himself comfortably under Minion's right fin.

Minion was stunned silent for a whole five seconds before giving what could be considered a hug and saying, "Welcome to the world, son."

Joyous mechanical barking broke out in the rafters as brainbots began to dance about in celebration. Roxanne and Megamind let out the breaths that they didn't know they were holding and turned to the tank wall to congratulate Minion and greet the newest addition to the family. Minion swam up to the tank wall with Guppy following closely under him.

Guppy got to meet the man who helped make his existence possible and his wife with the round belly. Dada later explained to him that Ma'am would be expecting her own child soon. Dada also explained that in the whole universe, there were only two thinking, talking fish, himself and Guppy. After thinking about it, Guppy was very glad to be with Dada. Before he had been born, Dada was all alone, the last fish of his kind. But now, things were going to be different, there was going to be Guppy to live on after Dada was gone. Maybe even little brothers to live on too. That way there would always be a Minion for any of the Megamind brood.

But those were thoughts for later, right now Guppy was sleepy. So Guppy snuggled closer to Dada as he drifted off into his first dreams.

And that's how Guppy Minion was born.

**Author's Note:**

I wrote most of this forever ago and just found it again today. Since I was in the mood I finished it and decided to post it as a one shot. I'll continue it if I feel motivated enough, but for now it remains as it is. Review if you liked it! :)


End file.
